The invention relates to storage devices for storing items such as shaving razors and cartridges.
Shaving cartridges are typically sold in plastic dispensers containing a plurality of shaving cartridges in respective sections of the dispenser. Shaving razors are often sold supported on a plastic tray that can then be used to support the razor in a bathroom. Some plastic trays are designed to carry a dispenser of razor blades on the bottom side of the tray.